I Dare You
by BlackChoko
Summary: Sasuke receives a dare from his friends, but is he able to complete the dare? Or will he give up in the progress? SasuHina. This is an edited version of my original story I delted some time ago. Hope you guys will enjoy this! Warning: OOCness might occur.
1. Chapter 1 The Dare

**I dare you**

Chapter 1

Sasuke and three of his friends were sitting in his spacious room, at the big Uchiha Mansion; each one of them had their own special place to sit. Naruto had conquered the black beanbag chair in the middle of the room, with the Uchiha crest on it. Shikamaru was lying on his back, on the dark blue king-sized bed, in the right corner of the room. Kiba was sitting on Sasuke's wheelchair backwards, in front of the door, facing the others with his usual carefree smile. And Sasuke was sitting in an identical beanbag chair to the one Naruto was sitting in. All of the four guys were laughing so hard they thought a six-pack would come forth. Of course Sasuke and Shikamaru were not laughing as obviously, as Naruto and Kiba were.

"That was so funny! Who would have thought, that Kakashi would scream when he realized, that his shampoo was gone?" Naruto said in between laughs, his foxy grin showing as usual.

"Who would have thought, that he uses apple scented shampoo!?" Kiba said, laughing nearly as hard as Naruto was.

"That is so gay," Shikamaru said in a monotone voice, but still with a hint of amusement.

Sasuke stopped smiling while watching the others; they all looked at him, waiting for him to comment on their teacher's use of shampoo.

Finally he mumbled, while looking down, trying to avoid the others' gazes: "I also use apple scented shampoo," his expression was blank as always, though he was looking at the others a bit more nervously than he normally did, waiting for their reaction.

~~ Complete silence ~~

Ten seconds passed with the boys looking at each other, and suddenly, with Naruto breaking the silence by being the first, they burst out laughing. Even Shikamaru was laughing just as hard, as Naruto and Kiba. Their eyes doubled in size, as they continued laughing.

Sasuke looked at them with a bored look, but after some time, even he began to chuckle, while the other guys were laughing so hard they nearly fell off the chairs.

After a while the laughter stopped, and Kiba got an idea: "Hey, let's play a game of dares!" And even though Sasuke and Shikamaru were skeptical about the idea, Naruto, who of course was excited, persuaded them into it.

After two hours, a lot of dares had been done: Take the last piece of Chouji's chips, steal Neji's teddy bears and place them on the street for everybody to see, or let Sakura hunt pictures of Sasuke until she faints from exhaustion and when she wakes up, the pictures will be gone. The four guys were enjoying themselves, and suddenly, Naruto got an idea to a great dare, but everyone knew that Naruto plus thinking would mean no good. "Okay guys, I've got a good one here. Sasuke, I dare you to…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's cell phone, which was now playing Baby by Justin Bieber.

Everyone froze and looked at Sasuke's stiffened expression, like a deer in a headlight. The cell phone kept playing the song in Sasuke's lap happily, louder and louder. "Crap" was the only thing Sasuke could say when he saw his friends' expressions.

_They could easily blackmail me for this! I'm such a fool, using the new ringtone my brother gave me. That level of stupidity could measure up with Naruto's._ Sasuke was mentally face-palming himself in embarrassment.

Naruto broke the silence once again, putting his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, "Sasuke, you must be joking! That is the gayest ringtone you could choose," while Sasuke looked away from Naruto, letting his bangs hide his face, knowing that his friends were planning a dare for him. When the guys nodded in agreement, Naruto turned back towards Sasuke, "So Sasuke, I would have dared you to something else, but now that your cell phone so delightedly interrupted me, we all decided to do it like this; I dare you to look who called you," Naruto said with a little smirk on his lips, while the others were watching Sasuke closely.

"Easy," Sasuke said with a smirk, letting the guys' eyes shine of something, which made a chill run down Sasuke's spine.

"And when you find out who it is," Naruto continued, ignoring Sasuke's comment, "then you have to kiss that person on the lips, with tongue." Naruto's big foxy grin was now showing, enjoying Sasuke's smirk fading. Kiba was now laughing at Sasuke's reaction as well, and Shikamaru was pretending to sleep, but still very amused by the development of this dare.

Sasuke sighed, he knew he couldn't back out of the dare, since Uchiha's doesn't back out of anything, no matter what. "Fine," he said, picking up his cell phone, looking at the screen, his eyes widening quickly before hiding his reaction again. "The one who called, was Hinata Hyuuga," he announced, his face calm as always, though his mind was not.

_Oh my God, what am I supposed to do!? I can't back down, but I definitely can't make out with Neji's cousin either. She's one of the only girls who are not interested in me, and the only girl… no, the only one who's interested in Naruto. Shit, Neji's going to kill me for this, and Hinata would most likely get a mental meltdown, getting kissed by a guy and everything… But I have to do this, I have to!_

"You will get one week Sasuke, and if you haven't kissed her by then, you will get a punishment, which we will decide." Naruto said with a smile, letting Sasuke know that he would not wish to lose the dare. While Naruto was looking challenging in Sasuke's stone-like eyes, he noticed that something was different; he looked confused? Scared? Worried? He was not sure what it was. This was the first time he had seen Sasuke with those kinds of emotions.

Kiba looked at the watch on his cell phone, and stood up "Okay, I have to go home now, it's pretty late, and I still need to take a walk with Akamaru." He walked to the door and looked at his friends, "Bye guys," he turned over to Sasuke, "And good luck, Sasuke" he added with a grin on his face. Shikamaru followed Kiba, turning to the blond and the raven, "I'll go as well. Kiba is my neighbor, and my parents will notice if I'm not home at the same time, as he is". He went out of the room, and walked with Kiba "so troublesome," were the last words heard from the two guys before they left, well-knowing it was Shikamaru who uttered the last words.

Sasuke and Naruto were now alone and silence was filling the big, dark room. As usual, Naruto was the first to break the silence. "So, did you like your dare?" he asked slowly, looking at Sasuke's pale skin, not knowing if he should be teasing the raven, or be worried for his own well-being.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Come on Sasuke, you're a guy, and you're soon going to make out with a beautiful girl like Hinata, you must be enjoying the thought!" Naruto said with a smile, while moving his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Yeah, because that's how it's going to end, I'll make out with Hinata, and then everything will be all joy. Did you ever think of the consequences? Neji will kill me if I ever touch his cousin, and I don't even know Hinata. To add more to the list, you know I've never kissed anyone before," Sasuke said in one breath, which surprised Naruto since this was the longest Sasuke had talked at once; he had always been the quiet type of guy, the complete opposite of Naruto.

"Oh… I'm sorry Sasuke, but I didn't know who it was before I made the dare, and besides, look at the bright side, you're going to make out with the girl you've had a crush on for four years," Naruto said with a well-knowing smile.

"Yeah…" Sasuke began to smile vaguely, as if he was looking into the possible future, before he noticed what Naruto had said, "Wait… How did you know that?" Sasuke asked, his heart starting to pump faster, his eyes showing a hint of desperation. His face got a little red, which probably was from the heat. Yeah… The heat…

"Sasuke, we've been best friends for years, you're getting pretty easy to read, no matter how much you will argue on that," Naruto said, with a small smile, not daring to smile too brightly at the moment. "Oops, I've got to get going now; my landlord won't allow me to be out too late at night, because of the incident two weeks ago. You know, when we took Tsunade's sake and gave it to Lee?" Naruto did not mind waiting for an answer from the raven, "Yeah, she banned me from staying out late because of that." Naruto then walked out of the door, and after some time you could hear the front door open, and close shortly after, letting the Uchiha mansion become quiet.

Sasuke sighed; he was worried about this dare. "That reminds me, what does Hinata want? She never contacts me…" he asked to himself and picked up the cell phone and read the text message. While reading the message he began to smirk to himself. _Maybe this dare wouldn't be that hard after all._

_Hi Sasuke_

_I know that you're busy at the time, and that we never talk, but I have to prepare for my exams, and I need help. So I was wondering if you would tutor me?_

_Please give me a call._

_Hinata_


	2. Chapter 2 I Have to Tutor?

**I dare you**

Chapter 2 - I have to tutor!?

_I was running as fast as I could, my heart was pounding hard, my pulse was quick and the sweat was beginning to form on my forehead._

_I was close to the goal now; I only needed to climb the hill. I sprinted and my legs got heavier from each step, but I kept on running. I needed to, because _she_ was waiting for me. I stopped when I saw a person sit in front of a tree, looking down at the city. It was _her_._

_My heart was still pounding hard from the running, but when I saw her sit there by herself, it skipped a beat or two. It was definitely her; I would always be able to recognize her. The beautiful short and purplish__hair, which was touching her chin ever so lightly, her beautiful and soft skin, making me beg to touch it, and her eyes which could see through everything. I could keep go on and on, describing her beauty for eternity. She was the most gorgeous girl I knew._

"_Hi, Sasuke" a shy voice said. I tried to fight the blush that was rising in my cheeks from her calling my name. _How stupid is that? Blushing just from her calling my name, it's not only stupid; it's freakishly lame as well. _I got control over my pounding heart again, and cleared my throat. "__H__ello" I said, and the moment this one simple__word had escaped my lips, I felt like a complete moron. That just sounded so lame, I slapped myself mentally, and smiled at her while I sat down beside her. The moment I was sitting down, the smell of vanilla rose to my nose in a teasing way._

"_Th-thank you for coming w-with such short n-notice" she smiled at me, and it was a sight worthy of gods, it was stunning, simply breathtaking._

"_Sure," was all I said, and once again I felt ridiculously lame. Why could I only answer her with one word? God I felt so stupid._

_My heart was beginning to beat faster again when I saw her pull a lock of her hair behind her ear. God, I think I'm going crazy here!_

_And suddenly my body moved on its own accord, it was like I had no control at all. My hands touched her deliciously soft cheeks, and I began to lean over to her very slowly. Her eyes widened, but when I closed the distance between us, they closed and so did mine. It was a wonderful sensation; her lips were the softest ones I could ever imagine. But the moment I tried to deepen our kiss, she pulled away._

"_I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke, b-but I can't, I love N-Naruto," she looked sad, and she smiled at me with those apologizing, begging eyes of hers that nobody could ever resist._

"_I know," I said slowly with a very low voice, I sighed. She stood up, smiled at me the last time and said: "__D__on't worry Sasuke, soon you will find someone to love, and even if t-that person doesn't l-love you back, it w-will be worth just b-being w-with that someone." I sighed again._

"_But I love _you_!" I yelled at her, trying to get her to stop walking away from me._

_But she was already gone._

Beep, beep, beep!

Sasuke's alarm was set up, pushing him out of his deep dreaming state.

(Ohh wooaahhh) x3

You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart

Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Said there's another as you look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like  
Baby, baby, ba- bip.

A pale finger pressed the green button on the black, vibrating cell phone, and put the cold object to his ear. Soon after a voice was heard from the other end of the line, and no matter how hard he tried, he would always know who it was, the voice was simply just too annoying to forget, and always able to give him a headache.

"Sasuke, it's time to get up! Don't be such a sleepyhead and wake up already! Oh, and just to inform you, you have seven days from today to complete your dare! So stop lying in your bed and get the fuck up!" The line was cut off quickly by the noisy boy calling. Sasuke groaned sleepily and sat up in his bed. _Oh yeah, right, I have to complete the dare…_

He got out of the bed and headed straight to his private bathroom. He took a quick shower, smirking at his physical build and put on some clothes. He didn't need to put on his school uniform since it was Sunday. He put on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of white shorts.

After getting ready, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat. _Hmm… Where is the onigiri I made yesterday? It should be around he-_ When Sasuke found the onigiri in the fridge; he noticed that it was smashed flat. _Itachi. _Sasuke thought immediately, knowing it was his brother. He sighed heavily, and ate it.

Sasuke grabbed a pad and a pen; he had to write a note to his brother before he went out.

_Brother, I'll be back at dinnertime, please wait for me._

_Sasuke_

Sasuke nodded approvingly at his message and laid it on a table in the hallway.

When Sasuke had put on his blue shoes, he opened the door, and noticed a certain smiling, and very brightly orange person standing right in front of him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, looked at the dumbass again, and closed the door. But the door was opened, and the brightly orange person took Sasuke's hand before he could walk away, and Sasuke was now being pulled out of his own house.

Sasuke started to yell, a bit more feminine than he intended to, "What the fuck are you doing you dumbass, let me go!" Sasuke was trying to resist, but Naruto's enthusiasm had always given him extraordinary powers.

"Relax Sasuke, I'm taking you to Hinata's house, don't worry. It's nothing illegal," Naruto had a bright smile on his face while he dragged the young Uchiha through the street, but was suddenly stopped by the raven. "What did you say? You can't just do that!" Sasuke yelled - because Uchihas does not shriek.

"And why's that?" Naruto asked confused by the insecurity Sasuke suddenly was showing. This was not like the usual Sasuke, not even close; he was always the composed and cool guy.

"B-because! I can't just show up at her house! That's only something an idiot like you would do!" Sasuke was now pulling his hair to try to calm down. But so far he was not succeeding very well.

"Calm down teme, I already spoke with Hinata. She's waiting for you." Naruto's grin grew wider when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen into awfully big teacups. This was a great deal of fun; it was not every day you got to see _the_ Uchiha Sasuke like this.

"You did what!?" Sasuke was, to say the least, shocked.

"Yeah, weren't you supposed to tutor her? So why didn't you come earlier?" Naruto leaned against an oak tree, and replicated one of the famous Uchiha-smirks.

"I didn't- hey, how did you know!?" Sasuke pointed a finger at him in a very Naruto-ish way, which made it laughable for the viewer's passing by.

"Oh please Sasuke, I got a call from her this morning, she told me everything. She's my best girl-friend after all." He said with a smirk, really enjoying Sasuke's oh-yeah,-right,-I'm-so-stupid,-of-course-she'll-te ll-him look on his face.

_Right, Naruto and Hinata are best friends, how could I forget that!? I'm seriously starting to lose it. Poor sweet Hinata, I feel so sorry for her._ While Sasuke's thoughts were off a bit, he regained his stone face. "Right, then why are you taking me there? I know perfectly well where she lives." Sasuke said with a hidden growl in his voice.

"I know that Mr. Romeo" Naruto winked at Sasuke in a teasing way and continued before Sasuke had the chance to protest or comment. "I just want to say hi, and then I'm off for some ramen," Naruto grew a big foxy smile by the mention of ramen.

"Hn" was all Sasuke replied, and was now walking down the street, secretly yearning to see Hinata. He could almost feel electricity running through his body and to his fingertips.

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto ran after Sasuke, trying to catch up, waving his hand like a complete moron.


	3. Chapter 3 Fainting is Embarrassing

**I dare you**

Chapter 3 - Fainting is embarrassing

"Sasuke, hey Sasuke wake up!" Naruto was bent over Sasuke who lay unconscious on the floor, yelling at Sasuke while he slapped his face over and over again.

"N-Naruto-kun I d-don't think that slapping Sasuke-kun w-will help him wake up," Hinata stuttered, while placing a soaked cloth on Sasuke's forehead.

"Well, it's his own fault that he fainted, that teme, you even warned him." Naruto looked at the unconscious Sasuke, and began to laugh at the scene that took place a couple of minutes earlier.

_Sasuke and Naruto were standing in front of Hinata's big beautiful house. Naruto lifted his hand, ready to knock on the door, but was stopped by Sasuke's pale hand. "Wait, what should I do?"_

"_What do you mean? It's not like she'll bite__you." Naruto made a quiet laugh trying to imagine the picture before him._

"_It's not like that, look, maybe I should just back out of this." Sasuke was about to turn around, but Naruto caught him before he could walk away. "Are you serious? Sasuke you sure are-" Naruto didn't get to say more to Sasuke, because the door they stood in front of, was now opened, and a happy and shy purple haired girl was standing in front of the two boys. "N-Naruto, w-what are you doing here?" She asked with her usual shy smile, while giving him a light hug._

"_Oh you know, just stopping by and making sure this guy's okay." He smiled back and returned the hug, a little more firm than Hinata's._

_Sasuke smiled feebly__at her when she looked at him, and he could feel a small blush working__its way to his cheeks, but he stopped it before it became visible._

_Hinata blushed when Naruto let go of her,__and she looked at Sasuke again: "Thank__you very much for wanting to tutor me Sasuke-kun, I'm very grateful." She bowed and looked at him with a cautious smile on her lips._

"_What kind of thank you is that Hinata-chan? Come on, hug him!" And before Sasuke or Hinata could get the time to react, Naruto pushed Hinata over to Sasuke, making her fall towards him, and then they crashed together against the ground._

_Sasuke could feel the hard surface from the ground against his back, and something soft against his torso and stomach. When he looked down his torso to see what it was, his face got all red and his heart started to pump faster than ever. Hinata laid on Sasuke, about to recover from the fall, and as the shy girl she was, she began to blush like crazy and hurried up as soon as she realized where and who she fell on. She kept apologizing to Sasuke whose face was even redder than the purple haired Hyuuga's._

"_I'm so s-sorry Sasuke-kun, I s-suddenly lost my balance. "She helped him up again and apologized once more._

"_No it's okay, it wasn't your fault," Sasuke said, and when Hinata looked away, he gave the death glare to Naruto, who just shrugged it off of him and flashed another teasing smile._

"_L-let's go inside." Hinata said, making the guys follow her, "Be careful, the doors are not as tall as you are, so you have to watch your head a little," she added as she passed the door. And she was right, the doors were a few centimeters too low for the two boys, and even though Naruto bended his head to avoid the doorframe, Sasuke unfortunately didn't, since he had only paid attention to Hinata's soft voice, and not the words spoken from her oh so delicate lips. Sasuke knocked his head hard against the doorframe, and fainted on the spot, his body collapsing hard against the wooden floor._

"N-Naruto stop laughing, it's not funny, poor Sasuke-kun fainted, and it's not his f-fault." Hinata and Naruto were sitting next to each other with Sasuke lying before them. Naruto couldn't stop laughing, while Hinata was worried about the raven's unconscious body.

"Sorry, I can't help it… Wait, when did Sasuke become "poor Sasuke-kun"?" When Hinata realized what she had just said, she got redder than she ever had before and she started to fumble with her hands. "D-don't misunderstand m-me!"

"Relax, don't worry about it," Naruto said smiling: "I know you're just a very caring and thoughtful person _Hinata-chan_." Naruto was pronouncing her name as to tease her, but Hinata didn't catch the meaning behind it.

"T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun," she smiled back at him with a very bright smile, a smile she didn't show to many people.

There was a long pause and the only thing that could be heard, was Sasuke's calm breathing. After some time Naruto's mobile phone broke the silence, he stood up and left the room with the mobile phone to his ear, "Hey Kiba, what's up?" was the last thing Hinata heard before he was out of sight, which meant Hinata was alone with the unconscious Sasuke.

Hinata wrung a cloth nervously, and put it on Sasuke's forehead. She placed herself up to his head and moved a stray of his hair away from his forehead. Her eyes were analyzing and absorbing everything they saw; his jet black hair contrasting with his flawless pale skin. His manly features that almost seemed elegant, his long eyelashes which were hiding his onyx eyes made Hinata's heart skip a beat as she moved her eyes a few centimeters lower, gently licking her own lips. _He's actually quite ha-._

"Hey Hinata-chan! I've got some amazing things to tell you!" Naruto came through the door opening, making Hinata jump and slide away from Sasuke in a split second.

"W-what is it N-Naruto-kun? Y-you sure came back f-fast," The foxy boy smiled wildly, having a hard time hiding his enthusiasm, "Kiba just invited us and three other friends to go to the water park! Want to go?" Naruto stood with his mobile phone in his hand, not able to stop smiling, waiting for Hinata's reaction. He was hoping for an equal reaction to his own energetic one.

There was a small pause before Hinata began to speak again; her face red as a tomato, "Sure, I'd love to, b-but what about Sasuke-kun? He's my t-tutor and I c-can't just cancel," she looked at Sasuke's body and looked back at her hands again.

"Don't worry, Sasuke is one of them, I'm sure he wants to go as well, so no problem there," Naruto said with a confident smile thinking to himself; _you have no idea how willingly he would be to go to the water park with you._

"O-okay, i-if you say so Naruto-kun," she smiled a shy smile at Naruto and once again looked back at her hands, avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

"Sweet, I'll see you then. Oh, by the way, it's tomorrow and we'll all meet at the gate at 11:00." He jumped up and almost ran out of the house, yelling back at Hinata, "See you Hinata-chan, please take care of Sasuke-teme while he's unconscious!" And after that, he was gone.

Hinata sat there, not able to move, having a lot of mixed feelings. She was going to the water park tomorrow! With her crush! Her stomach was full of butterflies. On top of that she was put in charge of taking care of her unconscious tutor, who was the school's heart throb and her longtime crush. What was she supposed to do? _I might as well just wait for him to wake up again_, she thought and sat down in a comfortable position and began to read in her favorite book.

Time went by, pages were read, seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours, and Sasuke still hadn't woken up yet. Hinata started to get even more worried and couldn't relax anymore, and so she closed her book, stood up and started to pace back and forth the wooden corridor. _What if he's not just unconscious, what if it's something serious? What should I do?_ Hinata looked with intense desperation at Sasuke, hoping in every little movement he made, that he would wake up.

"Maybe he's dead?" A dark voice from behind stated curiously.

"N-Neji, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, startled by the sudden appearance of her long haired cousin. Her face reddened in a deep shade of red, once again.

"I'm just making sure you're okay, you know I don't feel comfortable with you being alone with a guy," he said with a protective tone, matching the one of a big brother or a father.

Hinata lifted herself up a bit, trying to convince Neji, "He won't do anything Neji, h-he couldn't e-even hurt a fly," she said, her face (if possible) got redder by each word she spoke about the young Uchiha.

"Hinata, I thought you were supposed to like Naruto and not Sasuke?" Neji asked with a smirk on his lips, he loved to tease his cousin at times, and it was amazingly amusing to see her blush as much as she did.

"I do like N-Naruto-kun!" She said with a shy, yet firm tone. Neji walked over to the left corner of the corridor, where there was a chair he could sit on. "I know that, I'm just messing with you. Anyway, I'll stay here with you until that boy is gone, got it?" Neji pointed at the unconscious raven haired guy on the floor, and then he looked into Hinata's eyes.

"F-fine Neji…" She said a bit hesitantly. Why was he always so overprotective? She could take care of herself now, and it's not like Sasuke would attack her or anything, right?

Suddenly after five minutes of silence, Sasuke groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He began to sit up and rubbed his head with his right hand. "Where am I?" And the moment the words had passed his lips, Hinata had her eyes on him.

"Oh, you're f-finally awake S-Sasuke-kun," she said with a smile on her face, trying to look into Sasuke's onyx eyes, but her eyes avoiding his.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," he said with a dark voice. _OMG! I can't believe I did such a stupid Naruto-like thing, and then right in front of Hinata! How big of an idiot can I be!? Shit! She must think I'm a moron or something! _While Sasuke was freaking out inside, his face was only showing his perfect emotionless face, a skill he had perfected through the years, thanks to his brother.

"I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun, b-but Naruto-kun got home four hours ago, h-he said it was too late, I-I guess you should get home w-when you feel better as well, it's k-kind of late now, already d-dinner time." Hinata began to fidget with her hands, looking away from the Uchiha, while Neji wasn't taking his eyes off of the two.

"That's okay, I'm feeling fine anyway so I'll just head home now." Sasuke began to stand up and realized that he could feel where the doorframe had made an impact on his pale forehead. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get to tutor you today Hinata," he added in a low and dark voice before he went out of the main door.

"Don't w-worry about it," was all she got to say before Sasuke had shut the door and left.

The moment Sasuke had shut the door; he let out his breath which he didn't know he had been holding.

"God that was embarrassing," he said to himself with one hand covering his face. After a few seconds he let his hand fall down and walked home.

Sasuke sat together with his brother Itachi at the dinner table, everything was quiet and the only thing that could be heard was the clinking of the crockery. "So, how is it going with your dare, little brother?" Itachi asked, looking up from the meal they shared, tomato soup and rice.

Sasuke controlled his surprised face, eating his dinner while asking calmly: "How come you know about that?"

Itachi smiled at Sasuke evilly, "I have my connections."

Sasuke sighed, "I don't think it's going very well, I know it's the first day, but I made a complete fool of myself today," Sasuke looked down at the tomato soup, letting it reflect his face.

"What did you do?" Itachi asked with a serious voice, but Sasuke could see that the thought of him making a fool of himself in front of Hinata, was something Itachi found very amusing.

"I fainted because I didn't pay attention to the low doors, and I was unconscious for the rest of the day." Sasuke looked down, trying to hide his eyes from his brother. He could have sworn he heard Itachi choke a laugh, but the expression of his brother's face said otherwise.

Itachi didn't say anything a while after that, and when he did, it was to announce that he was done eating. Itachi cleaned up and walked out of the room, after some time had passed in complete silence, Sasuke could hear Itachi's laughter coming from his room. (His room was far away from the kitchen Sasuke sat in.)

_I can't believe my own brother laughed at me, even though he tried to cover it up. _Sasuke sighed with a small blush showing on his cheeks.

After Sasuke had cleaned the rest of the table, he walked up to his room and lay down on the dark blue king-sized bed, only wanting to relax and maybe think of a plan on how to get Hinata to kiss him. He knew it would be hard, since she loved his best friend… Hmmm, what to do?

Sasuke's cell phone started ringing with Justin Bieber, reminding Sasuke to change his tune when he picked it up, "Who is it?" Sasuke asked in a tired voice.

"It's Neji," a dark voice said from the other end of the line.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was a bit surprised; Neji never called him, let alone spoke with him. Was there a reason to be worried?

"Look Uchiha, I know what you're up to, okay? So I will warn you, if you lay a hand on my cousin, I will kill you." And when that was said, Neji hung up, before Sasuke had the chance to say anything.

_How many people know about this fucking dare? No, that doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm dead, Neji is going to kill me one of these days._

"Hey Sasuke!" Itachi called from an unknown area, probably the kitchen, judging from the volume of his voice, "What is it?" he called back in a loud enough voice so his brother could hear him.

"A relative is coming over tomorrow to stay at our place for a while!" Itachi announced. "Cool," Sasuke commented, he had a weird, but good family, as long as it wasn't- "It's our cousin," Itachi added, and Sasuke could feel a fist punching his stomach. "Shit!" Sasuke's cell phone fell to the ground, while he could sense his whole world colliding.

_Crap, the timing couldn't be any worse than this. Why him? Why now?_


	4. Chapter 4 Run Sasuke, run!

**I dare you**

Chapter 4

_I ran away with all my might, not to save my life, but to save my dignity. The thing I was running away from was the scariest thing on the planet. It wasn't the big bugbear, and even though I am horrified by dogs, that wasn't it either, nor was it a big fruit rolling towards me. No, the thing I was running away from was a boy __at__ my age. But it wasn't just any boy, no; this boy was actually my cousin. You might ask why he was so terrifying, and you will very soon know why, and you will fear him, just like I do._

"_Come on you sissy, don't be such a baby!" a voice called behind me, and I knew too well who the voice belonged to._

_I ran as fast as I could, and the moment I saw a bush I took that as a chance to hide myself. I tried desperately to control my breathing so he couldn't hear me, but apparently- "There you are," a grinning voice said to me, as my eyes widened with fear and a cold chill ran down my spine._

"_Let's have some fun Sasu-chan," he said with his smile growing wider and even creepier by the minute._

_I screamed as loud as possible, even though I knew no one would ever be able to hear me._

"_Such a shame you're a guy Sasu-chan," he said in a low voice, holding my chin while absorbing my features. I shook his hands away with my head and looked away._

"_Awww Sasu-chan, you're so cute even when you're angry," my cousin said with a smile on his face. He grabbed his camera and __shot__ took a few pictures of the raven. "You look very endearing Sasu-chan, pink is actually a great color on you, but I like the baby blue one better, it highlights your eyes." He took another picture and smiled approvingly. We stood in the middle of my room, my cousin in front of me with a camera in his hand, and I in a frilly doll dress._

"_Shut up," I growled, just low enough so he couldn't hear me. "Great, now Sasu-chan, put this on!" He pulled up a green dress, longer than the others, but less frilly._

Beep, beep, beep!

Sasuke woke up immediately up and sat up in his blue king-sized bed, pearls of sweat dancing on his forehead.

_What a nightmare_, Sasuke thought to himself, knowing very well why he had that dream. It was always the same dream reoccurring every time his cousin was visiting.

_Better get up right away or Itachi will pour a bucket of ice water all over me. _He grabbed his cell phone to check if he had any new messages and was surprised to see two messages in his inbox. The first one was from Naruto, as expected, and the other one was surprisingly enough from Hinata. Curiosity won over Sasuke's free will, and he opened Hinata's message first.

_Hi Sasuke, _

_I just wanted to know if you're alright. You took off quite quickly yesterday, and I was worried if you made it home safely and such._

_Well, I'll see you later today._

_Hinata_

_Hmm, I guess I should answer her_, Sasuke thought and started a new message, but stopped. _Wait… What should I say to her? ARGH!_ Sasuke pulled his hair with one hand, and held his cell phone in the other.

_Wait a minute…,_ he thought, and stopped pulling his hair. _What does she mean with "later today"? Naruto has something to do with this, I'm absolutely sure._ He opened the message from Naruto, and he had to read it three times before he understood what was written.

_Yo Sasuke!_

_Just to let you know, I'm an amazing friend.  
We're going to the waterpark together. Not alone of course, Gaara, Kiba, Tenten AND Hinata are all coming as well.  
We'll all meet at the gate at 11:00.  
Be sure to be there, this is a great opportunity to complete the dare - and see Hinata in a bikini ;)_

_Your foxy best friend_

_That Usuratonkaichi, as if I can't make my own opportunities… I'm Uchiha Sasuke_, he thought and looked at the clock on his nightstand, and it said 10:30.

Sasuke had to hurry. He put on his clothes; white shorts, a blue button up shirt and black thongs (the footwear), while he cursed under his breath. He ran down to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast before he went out of the door. He only had 20 minutes left.

After he had been running for five minutes, he heard his cell phone ringing in his pocket. It was Itachi. "Hey little brother, where are you? I went into your room a few minutes ago to wake you up, but you weren't there." Sasuke was sure he could hear sadness to his brother's voice, probably because he wasn't able to wake him up with the bucket of ice water.

"I'm on my way to the waterpark. I'm going there with some friends," he said, slightly short of breath.

"What? Sasuke, have you forgotten about our cousin? You're supposed to be there when he gets here, he'll be sad if you aren't here," you could hear water running in the background, Itachi was most likely doing the dishes, he always cleaned the whole house when any part of the family came to visit.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm not coming home the next few hours. I have better plans than staying home with that crazy person," Sasuke hissed under his breath.

Itachi didn't answer, he knew Sasuke didn't like their cousin, but he never understood why, because their cousin always behaved like an angel in front of him.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, and after he got a reply from his brother, he continued, "Say hi to our cousin from me," he hung up right after that, not letting Itachi answer.

Sasuke looked at the clock, it said 10:50. _Crap, I'm late, I've got to run as fast as I can, or I won't make it in time, and Uchiha's are never late._ Sasuke began to run as fast as possible, making people he ran past look at him in awe.

AT THE ENTRANCE

Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Gaara and Hinata were standing at the entrance, waiting for a certain raven haired person.

Tenten turned to Naruto with her arms in the air, "Naruto, where is Sasuke? He was supposed to be here by now!" she said loudly, not caring if people looked oddly at her, which they did.

Naruto was sitting down on the ground in a relaxed way, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon, he won't miss this for the world!" he answered, not knowing if he was right or wrong, but deeply hoping he was right.

"It's not l-like Sasuke-kun t-to be late," Hinata said, trying to defend him, making her cheeks gain the red color they were known for.

Naruto stood up and placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder, "You're right Hinata-chan, and to punish the bastard for being late, let's go in and get changed without him," his gesture made Hinata's blush grow. The others agreed with him, and they went inside. Tenten took Hinata's hand, and they parted away from the guys and into the gender based changing rooms.

A very breathless Sasuke made it to the entrance, sweat covering his face with a fine layer, his pale handsome face had gotten a red taint of color to it from the intense running, and his chest holding in his galloping heart as a cage, making sure it wouldn't jump out of his body. The first thing Sasuke noticed was the absence of his friends, he started to look around, scanning the whole area, trying to find them, but he couldn't see them anywhere… _What the fuck? Did they just… leave? And after I finally arrived… Jesus…_

Sasuke ran his hand through his wet hair and tried to control his breathing back to normal. Suddenly he could feel his cell phone vibrate in his pocket (he had finally turned it on silence). He pulled the phone out of his pocket to see who the message was from.

_Oh… I feel very stupid now._

The message was from Naruto, and with each word he read, the more stupid Sasuke felt.

_Yo Sasuke!_

_I guess you can't find us, huh?_

_But that's what to be expected, we went inside because you were late. We'll all be waiting for you._

_See ya!_

_Your foxy best friend_

_I can't believe they went inside without me… no wait, I actually can. I'm such a fool…_ Sasuke took his bag and went inside, his legs feeling like jelly from the run before.

The moment Sasuke got inside, he noticed the two doors at the end of the hallway, one was pink with a beautiful curvy woman on the door in life size, the door said _"Ladies"_, the other door was blue with a fit man on the door, also in life size, and the door said _"Gentlemen"_. Sasuke could already hear girls giggling from the other side of the pink door, and without realizing it; his feet had moved him nearer the giggling sound. His curiousness won over his sanity and all sense of reason as his hand slowly moved slowly its way to the doorknob, his body was shaking, and he could clearly hear the spit he swallowed. He could already hear girls giggling and talking with one another, and tried to sort out the voice he knew so perfectly well, the one of Hinata Hyuuga. Sasuke made sure that no one was near, and when he declared the hallway free, he slowly and quietly opened the door slightly. Now he was definitely sure that he heard Hinata's giggles, he felt braver and turned his head to try to peek inside, but his eyes were met with the steam from the showers, and he was only able to see the silhouettes of the girls. Sasuke's heart was pounding against his chest as he heard the girls talk. _Did they just mention my name? I want to know what they're talking about!_ But when Sasuke was about to listen to the girls closer, he heard some footsteps from the other end of the hallway, and faster than anyone else had moved, he closed the door and ran as fast as possible to the blue door, closed it behind him and leaned up against it, sliding down on the ground, his heart almost getting up through his neck.

"Hey Sasuke, you finally made it! Great!" Naruto said cheerfully, while he lifted his shirt over his head, revealing a tanned and well-trained upper body.

Sasuke didn't answer, but took his bag and put it on the bench, getting ready to change.


End file.
